A customer today may use many types of cards to pay for goods and services, such as payment cards (e.g., credit cards, debit cards, prepaid gift cards, etc.), loyalty cards, identification cards, etc. Traditionally, when a customer is ready to make a purchase at a merchant's store, the customer walks up to a cash register, presents all the items to be purchased for scanning, receives a total price of all the items, decides on a method of payment, such as cash, credit card, or debit card, and pays the total price using the selected method of payment. Carrying and locating cards that may be used for payment can be inconvenient and tedious, as the cards can be in any of several locations, such as a pocket, a wallet, or a bag.